full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivien Amell
Vivien is a young, willful and rebellious, witch in training and the adopted daughter of Gabriel Amell the fearsome monster hunter the butcher. Realizing what she was being made into she rejected the path her father laid out for her, and began to undermine his crusade against the supernatural. Soon she was joined by her brother in attempting to limit the effectiveness of his attacks, however slipped up and earned the ire of their fathers organization The Order of St. Arthur and were forced to flee. Characteristics *'Name': Vivien Amell *'Aliases': Witch *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Her brother, fashion and designing, creativity, acting, perfecting magic, fruit, Manga and Anime, parties *'Dislikes': Her father, taking unnecessary risks, being controlled, told she won't succeed, other people getting hurt *'Family': Gabriel Amell (Adopted father/Missing), Arthur Amell (Older Twin), Biological family (Deceased) Appearance General Incredible tall for her age, Vivien is very slim and well matured Caucasian girl with fair skin and ridiculously long black hair that extends well down past her knees. She typically braids it into various hairstyles, although has a fondness for modeling it after her anime hero Sailor Moon, but if not afraid to experiment. She likes to wear formfitting, but highly decorative dark clothing, with frills, lace, ruffles, belts as well plenty of jewellery. She is also considered very attractive, having a very symmetrical face and is not above flaunting it, loving to wear make up and going to events when out in all her finery. However due to her eccentric fashion sense and choice of dark colours she is frequently called a Goth, although to do so frequently causes her to hit whoever says it. However on the run she has had to sacrifice a lot of her personal taste for practicality and blending in. And while she personally detests this has taken to wearing whatever comes to hand, so long it comes in dark shades. When she meets the pack she is wearing a black hoodie and jeans with combat boots. Disguised Vivien's disguise is an illusion created by her mask and as such is created from her own mind. Highly reminiscent of a 18th century ball gown with, bows frills and a corset it would appear quite impractical to move in, although due to its magical nature it does not impact her abilities in the slightest. The front of the dress is open though exposing her legs and the top being very low cut exposing her shoulders. It also possess a set of lace knee high boots and shoulder length gloves. While she is not above at changing its colour or form through magic, she has a fondness for blacks and dark purples. Background Birth Born on Christmas Day as the younger twin and eighth child of a loving family in Wales Vivien and Arthur's birth went so smoothly that they were permitted to go home by the afternoon for the families yearly dinner. However after they were put to bed and the gathered family sat down to dinner the house was stormed by Vampires who promptly massacred all present before going for the twins. However the monster hunter Gabriel Amell had been dispatched to collect the twins as well and arrived just in time to fight his way to their bedroom saving both of the babies from a gruesome death. However for some reason, which he has never told anyone, Gabriel decided to keep the twins as his own adopted children, refusing to hand them over to The Order of St. Arthur. Promising to raise them as protectors of mankind he gained their consent, and set up becoming a father to the two children. Childhood Given the best training, the best teachers, and a multitude of experiences that regular children would only dream of, Vivien had a life of luxury while she lived on the move due to her fathers job. In addition grueling training sessions directed by her father and various instructors, were almost daily requirements, were she was frequently pitted against simulations were pain was made very real. By the age of five they gave Vivien and her brother access to the Order's archives which were scattered around the world, and were allowed to visit to develop there abilities. Vivien a little personally jealous by her younger brothers adept nature at the physical side of the training, poured through the records to find a way to turn the tables on him. It was here she discovered two things. One, she had a natural talent for magic. And two, the truth behind the orders war with the supernatural, and the pointlessness of it all. While it did not happen straight away, Vivien began to piece together what had really happened, and in that time she realized what her father was making her into. Another link in a bloody chain. After this her attitude towards her family darkened, and while she continued her studies her motivation became more driven towards escaping the world she was trapped in. Despite all of this Vivien slowly began to master her abilities and fight her brother on an equal footing. Realization During their first ever hunt, Vivien found the definitive proof that the Supernatural was more human than the Order let on. Their mission was to track a small party of werewolves to their lair then report back to their father the location so they could move in and finish them off. Vivien driven by curiosity deliberately revealed herself (and by extension her brother) to the first wolves they found, knowing from the tracks they were cubs and not a threat. Dragging the two captives to a garage the two wolf children unsure what to make of the oddly dressed humans, but were more then willing to talk with Vivien and gave her the final answer to her question. Her life was a lie. The supernatural were not animals but were rational, intelligent and in her own mind more reasonable then the Order had ever been. However upon hearing a battle outside, Vivien instantly knew Gabriel had arrived and moved the two wolves into a cupboard. Her brother tried to stop her, but after a short argument he relented and became lost in thought. And when Gabriel forced his way into the garage and saw the children safe, he asked if there were any wolves left, to which Vivien immediately said no. And Arthur still lost in thought said nothing. But it was the carnage in the house that cemented Vivien's hatred of what her father had done to her. He had slaughtered a small family, all for no other reason then they were different. Vivien that day swore to stop him. On the run Personality Vivien is an extremely prideful, passionate young women driven to lead her own life after being controlled since her birth and molded into something she has no intention of becoming. While on first meeting her she can come across as a little stern and stand offish even suspicious these are merely safety walls set up by herself to 'feel' people out, which is a defense mechanism developed after years of dealing with the Orders inquisitors probing. Underneath it Vivien is still as passionate if not highly eccentric individual with a love of the unusual and supernatural, and is extremely loyal to those who earn her trust. Her eccentricities are the result of her highly regimented upbringing, as her overall life was set out for her since day one, but was given a lot of personal freedom in what hobbies she could peruse. Vivien thus latched onto any personal freedom she could get in and seemed to gravitate towards the more unusual interests seeing them as a departure from her own life, taking keen delight in Anime or manga, especially those with bizarre or more slice of life plots. In a way this was an escape for her from what she viewed as a rather pointless life and future filled with bloodshed and murder. Indeed one of her greatest resentments is that despite everything the order and Gabriel gave Vivien and her twin, they none the less stole their childhood. And it is due to this she has a love of outlets of creativity like art or acting as it allows her to pretend to be something she missed. But her closer connection to her hobbies has allowed her to have a more down to earth personality then her brother who after years of propaganda became very out of touch with how the world works. Due to confidence in her own abilities and years of being kept in her place by the Order, and having to look after her far more oblivious twin Vivien has developed a keen desire to be in change of a situation and is not very comfortable taking orders that she does not agree with. This can cause her to come across as arrogant know it all who feels she is the smartest person in the room, although as testament to her encyclopedic knowledge she is usually right in the latters case. Vivien though views this more as placing herself as a target to allow some of the flak to hit her rather then the people she is working with. Even so she has a tendency to insult people who make mistakes holding everyone she works with to a ridiculously high standard, which is once again a left over from years of training and being forced to be able to reach the highest levels of achievement. She is well aware of this and hates herself for it. Like her brother she also possess a volatile temper, although it is not as dangerous as Arthur's Vivien is far more explosive and prone to breaking out is shout educed rages when something goes wrong or annoys her. She is also known to hit her said people who frustrate her, namely her brother. Vivien though, in spite of all of her resentment against her father, admits that his morals did take root and she does have a strong desire to protect people, although is not keen to advertise this facet about her personality, as it admits her father did something 'good.' Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Attractiveness:' To many who see her Vivien is stunningly beautiful, looking more like a young adult at the age of sixteen then most girls her age. She is not above using this to her advantage and can be called a bit of a heart breaker, although is not vindictive about it. *'Magic:' Vivien has now spent over a decade practicing magic, and has managed to become proficient enough to use about a dozen spells on the fly, such as basic fire magic, teleportation and physical enhancements. However unlike many witches she has refused to bind herself to a source of magical power, like as done with daemons or the sun. This has left her to having to use her own stamina to channel the existing magic in the air. This can be physically taxing especially with prolonger use, and can quickly use up the existing natural magic in the air neutralising most of her more powerful attacks. Needless to say with her physical enhancements spells Vivien has shown the ability to lift well up to five tons in ideal circumstances, and she is always adding to her spell list, recently trying to perfect flight magic. *'Intelligence' *'Flexibility' *'Photographic memory' Skills *'Acting:' Vivien prides herself on her acting skills, and is decent enough to pass herself off as someone else when using her illusion magic. However her eccentricities can easily peak through as she has rarely gotten any feedback. *'Drawing' *'Swordsmanship:' Vivien is a trained swordswoman, and knows enough about it to get by, but dislikes swords as it requires her to get close to her opponents. *'Martial arts:' Vivien is a talented martial artist, knowing about a dozens, ranging from military ones that incorporate firearms, to various forms of Kung Fu. While she has not mastered any of them she has a diverse skill set which when combined with magical enhancements makes her a powerful opponent in hand to hand combat. *'Firearm:' She is trained in firearms, and when allowed in public will carry one on her person. While she will reach for her magic in a fight she likes to have the option. Unlike many other hero's she is not above using live ammunition. *'Free running:' Vivien possess some skill at free running, which she usually enhances with her, gymnastic training, teleportation magic and her physical enhancements. However despite her trying she is slower then her brother much to her chagrin. *'Hiding:' Vivien is very good at hiding in plain sight, and added with her flexibility has shown the ability to fit herself into very tiny spaces. Combine this with her illusion magic and once she is hidden she is very difficult to catch, however her brother seems to have a knack for finding her. *'Potion making:' Vivien has some experience at making potions, these range from stamina potions that allow her to keep herself fighting to more mundane ones like those beauty enhancement ones. She has a tendency to give the latter ones out as gifts to any friends she has, however unfortunately she has yet to find a way to make them permanent, with most of her potions giving out after twenty four hours at the most. *'Medical knowledge' *'Monster Hunting lore:' Vivien is well versed in monster hunting lore due to her access to the Order of St. Arthurs archives which is currently the most extensive repository on information on the supernatural, (largely because they stole most of it). Vivien photographic memory allows her to remember almost all the books she has read and thus possess around twenty encyclopedias on supernatural knowledge, ranging from incantations, history, to even a half complete formula for artificial blood. Equipment *'Mask of Glamor:' A magical mask that prevents Vivien being identified while wearing it. It also allows her to stabilize her illusion magic making her appear like someone else for long periods. Relationships *'Arthur Amell' *'Gabriel Amell' *'Alucard Voice Actor *Kara Eberle Trivia *Vivien's theme song is ''Still alive by Lisa Mickovsky Navigation Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Twins